


Who the fuck gave Tommy the ability to travel dimensions?

by little_snoot



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Multiple Crossovers, Platonic Relationships, Portals, Spoilers, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_snoot/pseuds/little_snoot
Summary: Who gave him the right to time travel/go thru different dimensions? Either way, he has that power and uses it before knowing what it is. Have fun reading some wacky adventures between Tommyinnit and whoever the fuck happens to be brought along.
Relationships: Tommyinnit with anyone, platonic except with original characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. I guess he didn't have to stay in the prison after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking suggestions for characters and universes but I'm going to do whatever shit I want with this story, and I have no clue where I'm going with this. hahahahahaha also ok with critiques and definitely compliments. Also it's not going to be just crossovers. It's also going to be whatever shit I come up with in my head so there's that.

Tommy ran around the castle, tugging Tubbo around. 

"Tubbo, did you steal the bee-"

A voice echoes through the corridors. "I know you didn't steal from me, esteemed guest. It would be quite fatal if you did~"

Tommy sees a bee come out of Tubbo's pocket. "Tubbo!"

"He looked lonely!"

"Tubbo!"

"Well, you stole stuff too!"

"That's different!"

"No it isn't-"

And Tommy falls through the floor, bringing Tubbo down with him. This is quite the situation isn't it? Maybe I should start from the beginning.


	2. Who would've guessed.

Tommy passed out in the prison. Of course that's common knowledge -and if it's not, then you might not be caught up enough so SPOILERS- and as he fell further and further down his slumber he started to dream about the day he had, and what a terrible day it had been for him. However, after the kind of nightmare you might expect, something else happened. Something quite interesting. As soon as he recognized what was happening (the fact that it was a dream and that he's stuck in the prison) immediately his dream shifted into something else.

Everything went dark. Pitch black. And suddenly, he started to gently float upwards off the ground for a bit. Little bits of light, like colored fireflies or stars started glowing around himself and above him, something started to float in his direction. It looked like a compass with a string, or maybe a chain at the top. The closer it got, the more details he could make out, and eventually he could make out a faint, glowing, blue, outline of a hand bringing it to him.

Finally, it was close enough to grab, but he hesitated, waiting for something?

"Be careful, remember where you are, and where you used to be." A woman's voice gently spoke. He looked closer at the compass looking thing, and decided to grab it. The hands placed it in his and dissolved in the dark. He started to fall. At first slowly, but quickly the speed of his fall quickened. He noticed a glowing red figure on the ground underneath him as he fell, and when he almost collided with it, he recognized it as himself.

He woke up, noticing the compass in his hands. It was brighter so he had time to examine it more. he noticed the thin string was colored gold and the compass itself was silver with little engravings and bulges that looked really fancy and brand new, yet like an antique. He sat up.

"Finally up, huh?" So it wasn't a nightmare.

Tommy just sat there, holding the compass in his hands, not daring to even look at him. He wasn't going to show anything.

"Can't we just get along?"

"No."

He heard shuffling from behind him, then footsteps. "Tommy, we may as well, I mean, it's not like either of us are gonna leave anytime soon. Want a potato?" 

He sighed. "Yes Dream, I want a potato." 

Dream came over, a couple of potatoes in his arms to share, "Here you go-" Dream noticed the compass in Tommy's hands.

"Sam- He let you bring that in? Wait, what even is that?"

Tommy didn't answer, he just ate a potato.

"Come on."

"I don't know." Tommy continued to examine it to see if it could open.

"You haven't seen that either have you? Here, I can take it."

"Wha- No! Why would I trust you with this?"

"I'm the adult here Tommy, what if it's dangerous?"

"That's exactly why I'm not giving it to you!"

And they start to get a little physical, pushing eachother.

"Just give it to me!"

"Back off!"

They start somewhat fighting for it, and they click it open. It starts to tick, like a clock. Tommy jumps for it pushing the hood of it back down.

Light comes out of it, filling the room in a bright blue hue.

"Tommy!-" Dream's voice starts to fade.

"-Tommy! What the hell is this thing? What are you doing? What did you just-" And Tommy couldn't hear Dream anymore, to his relief. The blue started to fade back out and into a green. When it was faded out about halfway, he could see a figure in front of him with horns and curly hair, shorter than him.

"What the hell?" The figure started to turn all around, looking for something.

"Tubbo?!"


	3. Silent

And Tubbo looked straight at him.

"Tommy?"

Then, Tommy seemed to dissolve in the light, as did Tubbo, and they got sucked into the compass. Inside, Tommy saw the same as before, except the form of Tubbo was there, shining in green light. And Tubbo started to fade in where his light form was. They looked at each other. They both tried to speak, but noticed that the air wouldn't take noise. At least they could see each other. Tubbo gave Tommy a confused look and looked around himself. Tommy just shrugged.

They didn't have much time to do anything more, for they started to fall faster and faster. They were both freaking out but no noise could be heard from either of them. They noticed a ground beneath them, fogged up by the place they were just in, steadily getting faster in their descent. 

And they hit the ground, or more accurately, fell through it. They noticed that they actually fell through the roof of a building as they continued to fall through the open air. That is, until they met the next solid thing, the floor. What happened next was quite strange. As they made contact, it seemed as if they hadn't just fallen from so high as they didn't feel any pain from what had just happened. It was surprising, as they were physical again, instead of whatever state they were just in.

They noticed the room they were in, and the position they were in as well. They were both in an uncomfortable position on the floor, and so they both sat up and saw the finer details of the room. It looked like a break room for a store, a vending machine with text they couldn't read, a grey circular table, the floor made of wood, and the wall of bricks. There were some pictures on the wall and a trash bin in the corner, and a green couch. Looking more, they notice a coat rack next to a nice wooden door, a white mask hanging next to a coat and some sort of apron or uniform. Everything was uncomfortably tall.

"Where are we?" Tubbo asks.

"I have no clue." And with that remark, Tommy looks at the "compass" and noticed something strange. It was cut in half.

"What is this?" Tubbo asks, mostly to himself, and Tommy looked over and saw the other half of the "compass" in Tubbo's hands. With the same golden string as his.

"I haven't got a clue." 

"Oh." Then the door opened, and they both looked to who opened it. It was a person a little bit taller than Tommy wrapped in black clothing loosely head to toe with an all red kitsune mask (look it up) with an apron that had white and red stripes and red and white sneakers. It paused in the doorway.

"What the-?!" It took a step back, and looked back to where it came from, frantically, side to side. Then it looked back at them and put a finger to where it's mouth should be.

"You can't tell me what to do-"

It grabbed the doorframe and crushed part of it with it's hands and tore it out, dropping it down to the ground. It put it's finger to it's mask again, shaking it for emphasis. They got the hint. The person looked back outside and beckoned them closer. Neither moved. It beckoned them again, grabbing some items from the coat rack. Tubbo started to walk towards it grabbing Tommy's hand, but Tommy didn't move, staring at it. Tubbo looked back at him and finally Tommy started to move closer.

It started to hand them the clothing, two masks, one green and the other pink, and two black robes with hoods and it waited, expectantly. They looked at one another and quietly put them on. The person held out their hand and Tommy took it, taking Tubbo's as well, leaving the room.


	4. The Raven Flies.

It walked through the door, into what looked like a café. The first thing they noticed were the little areas of dust on the wooden reception desk, next, the register on top of it. Looking to their side, they saw the desk holding machines that held coffee and shelves behind that held cups and ingredients, and in front of the desk, a couple of nice wooden round tables, each having 4 chairs with it.

"This reminds me of the ice cream shop back home." Tubbo said.

"I don't see the resemblance." Tommy muttered, and it was then that they looked back at the person and it, once again put it's finger to it's mask. After it noticed that they were quiet, it grabbed a piece of paper and a feather, and started to write in the same way they had earlier noticed with the vending machine. Still didn't know how to read it though. The person finished writing and rolled it up like a scroll, tying it up with purple string and giving it a purple wax seal that looked like a coffee cup. Then, it pulled out a black bell and rung it.

It grabbed Tubbo's arm tight and started to walk towards a glass door with a sign on it, near the tables. Tommy followed and said, "Hey- What are you doing?!" It just stopped and stared at Tommy. "Ok, fine. I'll be quiet. Jeez." He muttered.

It opened the door and let the two pass through. They noticed more of their surroundings, bricks of stone about the size of their foot acted as a sidewalk, and beside that sidewalk where you might imagine a road to be, was a huge trench of compacted dirt, and every once in a while in this trench, there was a contraption of stone and wood that acted as crosswalks. There were buildings and benches, but what they also noticed was that every once in a while, lining the sidewalk, there was a black and yellow perch. They were standing next to one as a raven flew over and perched on top of it, waiting. The person handed it the scroll, tying some of the purple string to it's foot. It flew away, and although it was foggy when they followed the bird's path with their eyes, they could still see the destination as it flew out of view. A big castle.

It started to pull Tubbo along the sidewalk, and it was then that Tommy took Tubbo's hand, in fear of losing him. They started to notice that out of the buildings that lined the sidewalk, more people started to come to the sidewalk, some heading the same way as they were. It stopped as they came to a yellow bench with a sign next to it that they, once again, couldn't read. It sat down, still holding Tubbo's arm tight. The two children decided it best to sit down as well.

"So, can we talk now?" An annoyed Tommy asked. It once again put it's finger to it's mask.

"I would guess not." Tubbo chuckled. Someone in a frog mask came over and sat on the bench. The person grabbed Tommy's arm and maneuvered them so it was in-between the both of them. He also held Tommy tight. They waited for a while.

Then, they heard a rumbling from the distance, coming closer. Tommy moved to stand up but couldn't, the café person pulling down his arm. Tubbo tried the same thing but neither could overcome his grasp. The frog looked at them and the café person looked back, and with a final tug, pulled Tommy and Tubbo down to the bench. The rumbling continued to get louder and as the thing creating it came closer, and when it got close enough they saw, a metal dog? A robot dog? Whatever it was, it was a good size for the trench it was running through, that is, way way way bigger than your average dog. Imagine like a bus. Either way, it's metal coating glimmered even in the foggy weather, and it's eyes were huge and glowed a light cyan color, that under the right circumstances, could be mistaken for a white light instead.

It was running and tumbling through the trench, seemingly having the time of it's life, and when it got closer it started to roll and transform. When it got really close to the bench it slowed down and unrolled into a train, the same light at the bottom of the train (dog?) and both the frog person and the person who was with them stood up and started walking towards the train, tugging Tubbo and Tommy along behind it.

And they stepped onto the train.


	5. Place your bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this one has a lot of violence so imma summaries it for those who do not want to read that and want to move on without that. So if described violence isn't your jam, please read the summary at the bottom of this chapter.

They walk on the train, and it's really nice for a train. It's mostly made of steel with benches on both sides of the train, as well as a couple of poles in the middle and some handles at the top for grabbing during the ride. The benches have blue cushions on them that look fairly comfortable. The person pulls them down onto the benches and they all sit. After about 6 people come inside, the train doors hiss close. Tommy and Tubbo lean forward and look at each other. The train starts to go and they almost fall forward. They lean back into their seats, each releasing a small sigh.

"Are we-" Everyone on the train starts staring at Tommy, the café person gripping on their arms tighter. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I think that's why we weren't supposed to talk." Now some people are staring at Tubbo, occasionally changing their gaze between the two. The café person shakes their head, seemingly towards the train car of people. "Oh." Tubbo said.

The silence continues until Tommy starts trying to get out of it's grasp. The frog guy from earlier does a bear hug grab on Tommy and pulls away from café person.

"Wha- What are you doing, get off me!" Tommy yells, but it doesn't deter the frog person, it going to the other side of the train to sit, still holding Tommy. The café person stands up and pulls Tubbo close and does a fast walk to Tommy, trying to get him back.

"Hey!" Tubbo says, a dog masked person grabbing his arm. The café person pulls really hard on Tubbo and the dog person lets go, Tubbo stumbling behind the café person into a corner of the train. The café person, pushes Tubbo, forcing him to sit down and holds up it's fists. Meanwhile, Tommy was getting tugged between the frog person and the dog person. "Just get off!" And Tommy kicks the frog person in the shins, forcing it to let go.

"There's a door!" Tommy says, as he notices it, "Tubbo RUN!!" Tubbo has a second of hesitation before running and weaving around the people in the train, he had always been good at stuff like this, and he reached and opened the door.

"Tommy!?"

Tommy wrangles his arm from another masked person. "What?"

"There's no- It's just-"

"What is it?!"

"There's no hallway here! Just a piece of metal connecting to another train car!"

A bunny masked person grabs the back of Tubbo's shirt, pulling him back.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, what would you have done!" Tubbo starts kicking and flailing around as the café person drags Tommy by his legs to the corner Tubbo was in before, holding a knife. The masked people start to fight each other, mostly avoiding the café person because of the knife. The bunny person that was holding Tubbo gets tackled by the dog and the frog person, and drop him. Tubbo walks away from them.

"Just go through the door!"

"How am I supposed to do that?! They're blocking the door!"

"Then help me out!" Tommy was still being dragged around by his legs. 

Tubbo runs over to Tommy and hits the arm that's holding Tommy's legs and the café person quickly does something similar to a choke hold on Tubbo with the arm that has the knife. Conflict suddenly stopped there, café person dropping Tommy's legs. Tommy stands up and notices Tubbo and freezes.

"Run to the door!"

"But-"

"Just go!" Tommy starts to run, but his hair is grabbed by café person.

"Ow!"

Café person starts to move slowly towards the seats, mostly focusing on Tommy, and Tubbo gets away, weaving around people towards the door. The knife moves towards Tommy's neck as a hostage situation. Tubbo opens the door and carefully walks across the metal plank as far as it would go, clinging onto the other car.

"Just run!" Tubbo doesn't run. He slowly puts his leg up, as if he were going to step off of the train (a really bad idea might I add) and stares right at café person. Café person holds Tommy tighter. 

"What are you doing?! Tubbo stop!" Tubbo starts to move his leg back down, off the plank, continuing his step down off the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks and that starts a fight between everyone there, it may seem like they are what is being fought over. Tubbo walks out of a door to the outside and Tommy is being held. (this is a summary for those who don't want to read violence btw)


	6. People shouldn't travel on the top of trains, especially during a fight.

The café person looked back at Tubbo for a second and then moved slowly, raising it's hands up and letting go of Tommy completely. Tubbo put his leg back on the metal and beckoned Tommy over, quivering. Tommy ran towards the door, shutting it behind him and walked onto the metal plank with Tubbo.

"There really isn't a lot of room on this thing." Tommy said.

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere else to go." Tubbo pointed out. "We cant go in the car we were just in, and we can't go in the next one either."

"Why not?"

"I mean, we can't assume that there aren't people in there like the last car."

"It's cold out here though..." Tommy muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

They stood in silence for a moment, then the train started to turn a little, almost throwing them both off.

"That was close." Tubbo said, chuckling a little.

"We almost died and you're chuckling?"

"... Yeah."

"Well, either way we can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Right. Uhhh, where would we go though?"

"The door that's right here!"

"I told you! What if the same thing happens?"

They hear a bang from the car they were just in, as if somebody was knocked into the metal really hard.

"The top of the train?"

The train started to turn again.

"You know what. Yeah. If you can find a way to get us up there then yes."

Tommy stared at the train for a moment and then started to climb.

"Tommy! I wasn't- I said a way not actually climb up there!"

"Too late!" Tommy's hand was at the top of the train, hoisting the rest of him up to the top. When Tommy was at the top he put down a hand to help Tubbo up. Tubbo kept on holding onto the door.

"Just grab my hand! I won't drop you I promise!"

"That doesn't help!" 

Tubbo held out a quaking hand and Tommy took it, pulling Tubbo up. While that was going out, the train car door opens, café person walking out of it just as Tubbo's legs go to the top of the train.

"AAAAHHHHHH"

"Tommy what's going on?! What's happened?!" Tubbo looks back. 

"We gotta go Tubbo, we gotta go!" Tommy grabs Tubbo's hand and crawls further atop the train as café person follows, crawling slightly faster. The train starts to slightly slow down.

Café person stands up on the train, going faster now, while Tubbo looks back to see it.

"It's gaining on us!" They reach the end of that train car and there is a gap that cannot be comfortably jumped over to the next car.

"I have an idea." Tubbo says.

"What?"

"Just run at it and grab it's arm and jump."

"Are you INSANE?!?"

"Nope." And Tubbo stands up and starts to run, Tommy following. They each grab an arm and jump off the train.

"Now just break the windows!" Tubbo yelled.

"Whhattt???"

"Just break the windows!"

"This is just such a terrible idea." Tommy muttered, dangling off the side of the train. They start to kick at the windows but they dont break.

"They aren't breaking Tubbo!!"

"Well then, we're screwed."

"Dont say that!"

And the cafe person starts to stand, bringing them back up again with their arms.

"What if we just go with it?" Tubbo yells.

"Tubbo it held a knife to my throat."

"I know but it feels like our only safe option!"

"SAFE?!? IT HELD A KNIFE TO OUR THROATS!!"

"It'll just be until we get off the train!"

"Fine." They helped themselves back up and it helped them back into the train car they were in before, everyone dead or unconscious.

Then, the train slowed down to a stop and it led them to the door off of the train.


	7. Dirt road.

They step out of the train, and notice that they stand in grass covered land. In front of them, is a large dirt road. The cafe person starts walking on that path, holding each of their hands.

"Can we talk now?" Tubbo asks. It looks at Tubbo, thinking, and abruptly sits down, still holding their hands and bringing them down with him. It pulls out a book and a pen and a slip of paper.

"Next time, can you warn us?" Tommy, feeling annoyed, responds.

It considers that for a second, then starts flipping through the book, and writes on the paper.

_Will try_ It writes.

"So you could hear us this whole time?" Tubbo asks.

It goes through the book, taking a longer time, and writes, _Yes_

"So why didn't you talk back to us then?" Tommy wonders, aloud.

It does the same process and writes back, _Can't_

"Where are we going?" Tubbo questions.

_Ruler_

Then it looks up at the sky. It is getting close to dark.

_Have to go now. Follow._

It put away the book, and the paper and the pen. Then he stood up, and continued on the path. Once they crossed a bend in the path, they noticed something. A huge castle, with a huge gate.

"Is that where we're going?" Tubbo asked.

It nodded.

They came upon the gates, and they opened. Walking into the castle, they noticed that the corridors were way bigger than they needed to be. Bigger than the average house. The castle also didn't have much decoration either. Guards that wore the typical stuff plus armor, accompanied them and led them to a golden door.

The doors opened, and they noticed a bigger room than the rooms before. Like, the size of a nice apartment. There were seats lining the corners of the room with a bunch of people seated in them. they all stared at Tommy and Tubbo.

"OOOooOo! I think they got here!~" A voice boomed. Tommy stepped into the room and saw not one, but three dragons sitting on two golden thrones. A Taller Green one, a purple one, and a shorter blue one. The green one sat on the left chair, the blue one sat on the right, and lying down on both of their laps, sat the purple one.

The blue one sat up a little taller, "Are they really? Could it be?" It leaped out of it's seat, upsetting the purple one.

"Nooooo I wasn't done cuddling :(" The purple one said.

The green one said, "We still have this meeting~"

"Please!!!" The blue one stared up at the green one. "I'll let you choose the game for game night."

The green one sighed. "Meeting adjourned. Everyone may leave." Everyone in the seats walked out of the door, including the cafe person and the gaurds, exiting with a small bow.

Tommy was confused. "Wha- What is this? You're a dragon! I didn't even-" 

"Shhhh- I'm sure you have questions, but lets not be animals, let's introduce ourselves. Hi, I am Atlas." The green one said.

"My name is Nova." The purple one said.

Tubbo noticed that the blue dragon was staring at him.

"Oh! Sorry, I just haven't seen anything quite like you before!" The blue dragon said sheepishly.

"Quinn?~ Your name?~" Atlas said.

"Oh right! I'm Quinn! Wait a minute... Didn't you just say it?" The blue dragon said, continuing to stare at the boys.

"Yes, I did, but it's more formal to introduce yourself, and I figured that was the least we could do for our guests~" Atlas said.

"Oh." Quinn looked to the side.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!?" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, why can't people speak here?" Tubbo questioned.

Quinn said, "You don't know?"

Nova said, "Yeah, that's actually what we wanted to find out."

Atlas said, "They look pretty young, don't they?"

"Maybe they didn't live when everyone went silent, but maybe they could bring us to people who do." Quinn suggested.

"Either way, it's getting late, so lets continue tomorrow." Atlas said.

"Can I bring them to their rooms? Pleeeaseee?" Quinn looked up at Atlas.

"Nova? Are you ok with that?" Atlas asked.

"Only if you come back soon for game night, ANDD kiss me before you go" Nova replied. Quinn gave her a little peck on the cheek and also gave Atlas one too. Quinn then sweeped up Tommy and Tubbo off of their feet and pushed the golden doors open, bringing them along. 


	8. Mini castle tour

Quinn put them on his tail.

"Wait a minute, room? I need to get back home, I can't stay here!" Tommy was panicking a little bit.

Quinn got really excited. "What's home like? Is it-"

"Hey, can I talk to Tommy for a second?" Tubbo asked.

"You have names? Err, I mean, sure!" Quinn replied.

Tubbo whispered to Tommy, "I don't like the look of this..." 

"Me neither, but how do we even get back?"

"How would I know? I just got teleported here with you!"

"I think it has something to do with these things around our neck." They both looked down at the part of silver compass that hung around their necks with a golden thread.

"I think so too. Maybe we can put them together?" Tubbo whispered.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Quinn asked. They looked at each other. 

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

Quinn started moving along the hallway.

"I'll tell you what rooms are along the way, here's the gold room, it's Atlas' room of treasure and I suggest you stay away from it."

"Treasure room?" Tommy asks.

"Yes. It's filled with such riches, but even I- Atlas' boyfriend -can't go in there, so just take my advice. I'm not even sure I could convince them not to... Nevermind."

"Not to what?" Tubbo asks.

"Anyway, here's the dining hall. Annnnd, here's your room. There's only one bed in there right now, but we'll get you another one."

"How long will that take?" Asks Tommy.

"Maybe a bit past your bedtime but we'll have it, at the very least, by tomorrow." Quinn says, dropping them from his tail in front of the door, "Have a good night!" He leaves.


End file.
